Sueño Adolescente
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: En mi vida mis preocupaciones han sido mi madre, sus locuras y yo, pero entonces él, su hermana y su familia me hacen ser yo misma. Se libre, soñar, querer y sentirse querida es una sensación magnífica. EdxBe/M por lemmons.


**Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes son de la fantastica Meyer yo solo me limito a jugar con ellos.**

"**Sueño Adolescente"**

"Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

My heart stops when you look at my

Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real

So take a change and don't ever look back, don't ever look back"

(Vamos a salir corriendo y nuca mires atrás, nunca mires atrás. Mi corazón se para cuando me miras. Solo un toque y ahora creo que esto es real, cariño. Así que toma un camino y nunca mires atrás, nunca mires atrás)

_Genial_, pienso mientras el timbre suena anunciando el final de las clases y el comienzo de unas cortas vacaciones de primavera que duraran al menos una semana con un total de nueve largos y calurosos días ya que en California brilla un reluciente sol típico de verano y no de primavera… Pero esto es California y no Forks, el pueblo donde mi padre, tíos y primos viven.

Forks es un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Seattle y perdido en un mar de color verde que es lo que cubre todo allí, incluso la casa de mis tíos, que es mucho más grande que la de mi padre. Pero es que mi padre es el jefe de policía, el jefe Swan o Charlie simplemente. Mientras que mi tía, Suzanne, es ama de casa y pintora aficionada, casada con el médico del pueblo, mi tío Andrew Hale, el cual proviene de una familia bastante adinerada.

Recojo rápidamente todas mis cosas y las meto en mi mochila comprobando que no me dejo nada olvidado en la taquilla.

-Cerebrito…

-Listilla…

-Nerd…

Empiezo a oir a sus voces canturrear a mi espalda.

Soy una de las chicas más listas de todo mi curso y, bueno, hay gente a la que eso no le gusta, en especial a Mike, Tayson, Gregory… y todo el grupillo que los sigue, incluso él, aunque él tan solo me hace avergonzarme, cabrearme, sonrojarme (cosa que odio)… vamos, poco más que los demás (viva el sarcasmo).

-Vamos chicos o llegaremos tarde a tu fiesta Mike –dice él y mentalmente le doy gracias por alejarlos de mí. Pero entonces lo siento detrás de mi-. Ten cuidado con el agua, Swan, no creo que vaya a la piscina así que este año dudo que pueda salvarte –murmura con su malditamente suave voz.

Enfadada, me sonrojo y pienso en una buena frase que decirle pero, una vez más, me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca ya que cuando me giro, no está.

-Maldito… te odio –gruño en voz baja mientras cierro la puerta de la taquilla y me cuelgo la mochila a la espalda.

Mi casa no está muy lejos del instituto, por lo cual no utilizo coche ni transporte público ni nada. Está a tan solo un par de manzanas y como mucho tardo un cuarto de hora en llegar. Me echo a andar intentando así olvidar la imagen del arrogante chico que aprovecha cada oportunidad para hacerme enfadar y que, para colmo de males, se sienta junto a mi en Biología. Intento borrar el recuerdo de sus ojos verdes, de su increíble cuerpo, de su media sonrisa, de su desordenado pelo cobrizo… No sé como el chico que más odio es también él que no puedo alejar de mi mente.

Aprovecho e intento pensar en los deberes que tengo para estas mini-vacaciones: Álgebra, la única clase que más odio de todo el instituto. Mientras que ningún otro profesor nos manda nada para poder disfrutar de un pequeño descanso después de haber pasado una temporada de exámenes, el Sr. Benson nos regala una hoja con veinte problemas para resolver. Tal vez llame a Jess, una de las pocas amigas que tengo, aunque tampoco somos muy amigas realmente, tan solo si ella necesita ayuda en Biología, la ayudo; si yo necesito ayuda en Álgebra, me ayuda.

Mi casa es bonita, pero tiene algo que la hace diferente a las demás. Tiene dos pisos, contraventanas de color madera, un pequeño porche delantero, otro atrás, un jardín delantero y otro con vistas a la playa atrás. Tal vez sea la pintura amarilla de la fachada, que es un poco más brillante que las demás, pero tiene un algo cualquiera que la vea la podrían diferenciar fácilmente de las otras.

Mientras avanzo por el pequeño caminito de grava que lleva hasta el porche delantero, observo que el césped necesita un corte urgentemente.

_Tengo que recordarle a mamá que llame a Jake_¸ pienso mientras subo los tres escalone hasta el porche. Jake es un vecino que acaba de cumplir los catorce y suele venir para cortar el césped a cambio de unos cuantos dólares.

-Ya estoy en casa –anuncio mientras entro por la puerta de casa. Dejo las llaves en la mesita del recibidor.- ¿Mamá? –la llamo, pero me doy cuenta de que estaba sola.

Avanzo hasta la cocina y dejo la mochila en una silla junto a la isla. Entonces algo en el frigorífico llama mi atención. Hay una nota pegada con unos cuantos imanes. Aparto los imanes y recojo el papel donde la rápida letra de mamá dice:

"_Cariño,_

_Phil me a invitado a ir estas vacaciones de primavera a las Bahamas_

_¿¡No es genial!_

_Se que a las adolescentes les gusta tener un poco de libertar de vez en cuando, así que ya sabes donde está el dinero, confío en ti._

_Con cariño,_

_Reneé"_

-Si tuviera vida social montaría una fiesta en casa –susurro mientras abro el frigorífico y cojo una coca-cola. Cierro golpeando la puerta con un golpe de cadera mientras abro la lata y bebo. Las burbujas caen por mi garganta con una sensación refrescante.- Pero no la tengo, gracias por recordármelo mamá –digo pero al instante me arrepiento ya que todo lo que siempre hace todo con buena intención…

Como la vez esa en la que me apuntó a ballet, tenían seis y era una pequeña cría con menos coordinación que un pato. O como la vez esa hace no mucho que me llevó al ginecólogo para que me recetara pastillas anticonceptivas y al día siguiente casi todo California lo sabia… O como el verano pasado, cuando decidió ir a la piscina y casi me ahogo cuando resbalé en el suelo y caí en medio de la piscina en la parte más profunda…y sí, si no fuera por él, Edward Cullen, hubiera muerto ahogada en la piscina aquella vez.

_Mierda_, me grito mentalmente mientras la imagen de un Edward de diecisiete años en un moderno bañador pasa por mi mente…

-Álgebra –susurro en un gruñido mientras saco los libros de la tan odiada asignatura-. Piensa en los problemas no en él –me digo, aunque la verdad es que el también es un problema en mi vida y uno bien grande.

Llevo una hora y ya tengo hechos cinco de los veinte problemas, lo cual es bastante extraño ya que se me suelen dar muy mal, pero los he hecho despacio y pensando todas las maneras de resolver las complicadas ecuaciones hasta terminarlas por completo, pero al llegar a la número seis… me bloqueé. No podía resolverla y la había revisado y revisado y leído el enunciado y… ¡había hecho y seguido todos los malditos pasos para hacerla!

Después de diez minutos, un pequeño descanso y otros diez minutos, me decidí, llamaría a Jess y rezaría porque estuviera en casa y no de fiesta o con Mike… sí, Jessica es la novia de uno de los chicos que peor me caen en todo el instituto.

Marco el número de su casa y espero. Después de dos pitidos lo coge.

-¿Si? –la voz de Jess pregunta. Suena entrecortada, como si estuviera corriendo o tuviera prisa por irse o…

-Jess, soy yo, Bella ¿Te pillo en un mal momento? –pregunto avergonzada pensando lo peor.

-Ah, hola Bella. No, no tranquila, es que estaba bajando las escaleras a la carrera –dije con un indicio de risa en su voz.

-Vale, bien. Te llamaba por si podías echarme una mano con Álgebra…

-Um… -suena un pitido, como el de la bocina de un coche-, espera. Ya voy Mike –la oigo gritar pero el volumen es bajo ya que a debido de apartar el teléfono o de poner la mano en el micrófono-. Ya. Bueno, Bella es que la verdad me pillas de casualidad, me iba a ir con Mike y los demás… pero espera, ¿te importa si te envío a una amiga mía para que te los explique? Ella fue la que me enseñó a mi así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? –pregunta pero no me da tiempo a responder-. Vale, la llamo y te la mando, se agradable y que tengas unas buenas y felices vacaciones de primavera… -y cuelga el teléfono sin dejarme siquiera decirla adiós.

-Adiós, Jess. Te deseo lo mismo –digo sarcásticamente mientras dejo el teléfono en su sitio.

Me siento de nuevo en la silla y me doy cuenta de que tengo hambre al oír a mis tripas sonar. Me levanto de nuevo y me dirijo al frigorífico para prepararme un sándwich con lo primero que encuentre. Hago unos cuantos, por si acaso a la chica le entra hambre y muerdo uno de pavo, lechuga y mahonesa. Está delicioso, pero justo cuando voy a volver a hincarle el diente de nuevo, el timbre de casa suena.

-Voy –aviso mientras dejo el sándwich en un plato junto a los demás y camino a paso lento hacia la puerta.

Abro la puerta y es entonces cuando pienso que estoy majara o loca o… bueno, tal vez la mahonesa estaba en mal estado.

-Hola –dice la menuda chica morena frente a mi-. Soy Alice Cullen, tú debes de ser Bella Swan. Jessica me llamó y me dijo que si podía venir a ayudarte con un par de cosas con los deberse y, bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer –su voz es dulce y cantarina, como la de un pajarillo. Entra sin darme siquiera tiempo a responder o a abrir la boca.

-¿Esto es una broma? –pregunto mientras sigo sus graciosos pasos, que más bien parecen saltitos, hasta mi cocina- porque no tiene gracia.

-No, no es una broma…

-¿Es idea de Edward? ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? ¿Qué más puede hacer para dejarme en ridículo? –la pregunto-. No quiero tener nada que ver con Edward, así que lo siento mucho, pero tienes que marcharte.

La cara de Alice se entristece y pierde brillo, parece el rostro de un hada apunto de llorar, pero entonces sonríe repentinamente haciendo que toda su hermosa cara se ilumine y repentinamente siento como sus pequeños brazos me rodean en un fuerte arazo.

-Bella, tú y yo seremos grandes amigas –dice apretando su mejilla contra la mía.

Vale, al menos no soy la única loca… o la mahonesa realmente estaba en mal estado.

-¿Qué? –pregunto mientras se separa de mi y me mira fijamente a los ojos, igual de verdes que los de su hermano.

Se sienta en una silla. Sige sonriendo y me da miedo, me siento como en las películas cuando ves al loco ese que no para de sonreír y mirarte con los ojos muy abiertos… solo que Alice tan solo sonríe y no da tanto miedo…

-Veras Bella, yo en realidad no tengo amigos –dice mientras coge un sándwich y le pega un mordisco.

-Siempre estás rodeada de gente, Alice, así que no intentes engañarme –la digo mientras me siento a su lado y cojo de nuevo mi sándwich y le vuelvo a pegar un mordisco.

-Falsos amigos, Bella. Ellos tan solo quieren estar conmigo para ser populares y todo por culpa de mi querido hermano mellizo… Las chicas creen que si me tratan bien, si salen conmigo, si se hacen mis amigas les hablaré bien a mi hermano de ellas y tendrán una oportunidad con él o con alguno de su grupito. Pero tú, Bella, tú no quieres nada con mi hermano, es más: lo odias, bueno tanto como odiarle no creo, pero algo parecido. Sé que si me hago tu amiga no me vas a decepcionar, no vas a intentar traicionarme ni dejarme a la minima oportunidad ni nada parecido. ¡Seremos las mejores amigas! –exclama contenta y pega otro mordisco al sándwich-. Podremos ir de compras, dormir una en casa de la otra, peinarnos, maquillarnos, hablar de chicos, ir al cine, podré hacerte cambios de imagen, podemos… -comenzó a divagar.

-Alice, antes tienes que saber que odio salir de compras y todo lo que tenga que ver con ropa ajustada, maquillaje y demás. Como mejor amiga, tenía que decírtelo –le digo mientras me encojo de hombros y tiro la toalla.

-¡Bien! –grita contenta mientras se tira encima de mi y vuelve a asfixiarme en un abrazo-. Espera… -dice mientras se aparta un poco- ¿acabas de decirme que odias las compras y todo lo demás?

-Sí –asiento intentando coger aire.

Alice se aparta un poco, me mira de arriba a bajo.

-Um… tal vez no te venga mal un cambio de imagen –susurra y divaga mentalmente.

-Bueno Alice, si no te importa, hay unos problemas que pueden conmigo, así que… ¿te importaría ayudarme? –la digo mientras vuelvo a sentarme y alejo un poco el plato de comida para poder volver a extender los libros y demás.

-Ups, sí, claro, claro –dice mientras se sienta a mi lado-. A ver, déjame ver que te ha mandado el Sr. Benson… ¡Bien! Los cinco primeros están bien –me felicita después de estar mirando y comprobando dichos ejercicios-. Vale ahora…

Hicimos un par de ejercicios de Álgebra y más tarde le expliqué una cosa de Biología ya que había estado enferma ese día y no lo había entendido bien cuando se lo explicó su hermano.

-Se me ha hecho un poco tarde –dijo Alice cuando terminamos.

Miro el reloj de la pared, el cual marca casi las nueve de la noche.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar a cenar. ¿Has traído coche? –le pregunto.

-No, me acercó, Edward –dice y me alegro al saber que podemos hablar de su hermano como si entre nosotros no ocurriera nada.

-Bueno, pues si quieres quédate a cenar y después te llevo yo a casa.

-¿Y porqué no hacemos una fiesta de pijamas? Podemos llamar a Ángela y a Jessica y pedimos unas pizzas. Y antes podemos ir a mi casa, traer un par de películas y además así aprovecho y cojo el pijama y rompa y maquillaje y nos podemos maquillar…

Me lo pienso durante un segundo. Eso significa que tendré que ir a casa de los Cullen y no solo sería ir y volver, no, ya que sería ir, esperar y volver… lo que significaría que tendría que ver a Edward pero tal vez este esté de fiesta o haya salido o… ¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

-Está bien –le digo a Alice mientras sacudo la cabeza intentando deshacerme del chico, al menos mentalmente.

-¡Bien! –grita y me doy cuenta de que es una palabra que utiliza muy a menudo.

Rápidamente recogemos todos los libros y platos de la mesa de la cocina. Alice guarda todo en su mochila y mientras que yo lo subo a mi habitación. Cojo las llaves de mi coche y bajo las escaleras corriendo y tropezando con el último escalón.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Alice mientras se corre hacia mi y me ayuda a levantarme.

-Sí, gracias. Tranquila, me pasa muy a menudo. Venga vamos –digo abriendo la puerta de casa. Ambas salimos y yo echo la llave. La conduzco hasta el garaje en el que casi siempre está guardado mi coche.

-Wow –dice Alice cuando ve el flamante Volvo azul descapotable-. Es… es…

-Precioso, impresionante, espectacular, extravagante… ¿sigo? Párame cuando llegue a la palabra adecuada –digo en broma mientras aprieto el botón de la llave para que se desactive la alarma y se abra la capota.

-Yo quiero uno –dice Alice mientras salta al asiento del copiloto dejando caer su mochila en los asientos traseros.

-Tú ya tienes uno –digo mientras me siento y me pongo el cinturón. Ajusto los espejos, compruebo que todo está en su sitio, meto la llave en el contacto y arranco.

-Wow –grita la voz de Alice por encima del viento mientras alza las manos y disfruta del aire que nos golpea y juega con nuestro pelo-. Me encanta, es una sensación como de… de libertad.

Libertad… yo nunca he tenido libertad. Siempre hemos sido yo y mi descuidada madre, a la cual tuve que cuidar casi desde que empecé a tener conciencia… parecía que habíamos cambiado los roles: yo era la madre y ella era la hija rebelde. Siempre estaba cambiando de trabajo, de novio, de aficiones… y lo peor de todo es que yo la seguía y no paraba de aconsejarla por miedo a que acabara malparada. Yo era la que cocinaba, la que limpiaba (bueno, no siempre limpiaba yo), la que la llamaba las ocasiones en las que salía y se hacía muy tarde, la que le recordara que tenia que pagar esto y lo otro, la que… por eso no tenía tiempo para tener amigos ya que el resto lo utilizaba para estudiar o para desconectar del mundo y centrarme en una buena historia, película o disco…

-Pongamos un poco de música para animar esto –dice Alice mientras estira su brazo y enciende la radio a medida que vamos dejando las calles de mi barrio en California. Toma una desviación hacia la autopista mientras la voy de Katy Perry comienza a sonar por los altavoces del coche.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can sleep_

-Me haces sentir, como si viviera un sueño adolescente. La forma en la que me enciendes, no puedo dormir –canta Alice traduciéndolo-. Sueño adolescente… ¿tienes un sueño adolescente, Bella? No sé, alguna locura, fantasía o algo parecido –me pregunta Alice girando su cabeza y clavando su mirada en mí.

¿Un sueño adolescente? ¿Locura, deseo o algo parecido? La verdad es que nunca antes me había detenido a pensar en alguien que no fuéramos mi madre, yo y mis estudios… bueno y ahora Phil. Phil era el nuevo novio de Reneé, llevaban casi medio año lo que para mi madre es casi un siglo y Phil, a pesar de ser mar joven que mamá, se preocupa mucho por ella, la atiende, la mima… creo que posiblemente acabe mudándome a Forks a terminar mi ultimo año de instituto.

-Un sueño adolescente dices –susurro divagando mientras tomo una desviación en la carretera y a minoro la velocidad al avanzar por el camino lleno de baches y piedras-. Nunca me he detenido a pensar pero… creo que mi sueño sería enamorarme, rebelarme e ir a fiestas… no sé –me encojo de hombros-, desconectar, no pensar en los estudios ni en mi madre, solo en mi y, bueno si puedo estar enamorada casi mejor, ¿no crees? También me gustaría viajar a Forks, pero no en vacaciones porque es cuando voy si no cuando no suelo ir y me gustaría sorprenderlos… Bueno también me gustaría lo que a todas las chicas, que mi actor favorito aparezca, que un cazatalentos me diga que tengo un cuerpo perfecto para ser modelo de pasarela o que tengo una voz impresionante y que quiere que grave un disco… -finalizo en broma-. ¿Y tú Alice?

-Um, bueno, no es mi sueño adolescente, pero siempre he soñado querer ser una diseñadora famosa en cuanto pudiera y enamorarme de un chico y… poder quedarme encerrada en un centro comercial con una tarjeta sin límite y la única compañía de mis amigas –finaliza y la miro rápidamente a la cara, la cual muestras una absoluta paz con los ojos cerrados y que me da a entender que es verdad lo que dice, lo cual me produce un escalofrío al imaginármelo.

Llegamos a su casa (una enorme mansión de tres pisos) y aparco frente a la entrada. La acompaño hasta dentro, y el interior me deja casi más impresionada que el exterior por su hermosa y clásica decoración, los cuadros, los sofás, las fotos familiares, las estanterías de libros, el piano.

-Subo un momentito, no tardaré enseguida bajo –dice Alice mientras sube corriendo las escaleras.

-Bien –digo y me apoyo en un sofá con la mala suerte de caerme hacia atrás justo en el momento en el que Edward entra por la puerta y, a una velocidad sobrehumana, nuevamente me salva de una más que posible muerte.

-Vaya, parece que me estoy convirtiendo en tu héroe –dice mientras me alza en brazos.

-Urg, Cullen, suéltame –le digo mientras me intento apartar de él antes de que su aroma me invada por completo y me vuelva tonta.

Él alza una ceja y pregunta:

-¿Seguro? –pregunta y me da a entender que puede o soltarme y dejarme caer o bajarme bien.

-Por favor, ¿serías tan amable de bajarme de entre tus brazos? –digo intentando que el sarcasmo no invada mi voz.

-Um… -hace que se lo piensa. _No pienses tanto que matas a tu única neurona_, pienso yo-. Está bien, Swan –dice finalmente y me baja bruscamente pero sin dejarme caer.

-Bruto –mascullo.

-Patosa –me devuelve él mientras se aparta y se aleja de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de marcharse, se gira y pregunta-: ¿Y qué haces en mi casa?

-Alice –digo simplemente.

-Ya estoy, Bella, ya podemos irnos de nuevo –dice Alice mientras entra al salón-. Hey, hola hermano –le saluda y se lanza a abrazarle-. Me vienes de perlas, necesito que me ayudes a cargar unas cosas al coche de Bella –dice mientras señala una pequeña mochila de mano junto a dos maletas.

Edward suspira y se acerca hacia las maletas, las carga y las lleva fuera de la casa con nosotras pisándole los talones.

-Wow –le oímos exclamar- ¿esa preciosidad es tuya? –pregunta mientras se acerca al coche todo lo rápido que puede ir cargado de maletas.

-Pues sí –respondo fríamente mientras entro en el coche y aprieto un botón para que el maletero se pueda abrir.

-¿No es genial, Edward? –pregunta Alice mientras salta a su asiento.

-Alice –me quejo-, existe algo llamado puerta.

-¿Para qué usarla cuando puedo saltar?

-Cullen tenías que ser… -mascullo tan bajo que casi lo pienso.

-Bueno, hermano, hasta mañana –se despide Alice cuando Edward cierra el maletero y yo comienzo a arrancar el coche.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Tú y mi hermano hacéis muy buena pareja –comenta mientras salimos del bosque y volvemos a la carretera.

-Sí, tenemos tanto en común –digo sarcásticamente.

-Grupo favorito –exige.

-Muse –respondo solemne-, también me gusta Simple Plan –añado después.

-Cantante.

-Katy Perry, Pitbul, Lady Gaga... ninguno en especial.

-Película.

-El diario de Noah, Crepúsculo, Eduardo Manostijeras… tampoco tengo favorita.

Y así siguió hasta que la paré el carro y ella añadió que Edward tenía los mismos gustos, tan solo que a él no le gustaba la esmeralda ni el aguamarina, si no el zafiro y el granate y así siguió hasta que la dije que porqué no iba avisando a las chicas y pidiendo la pizza, que estábamos a punto de llegar a casa.

-Hola chicas –saludó Alice mientras yo aparcaba el coche. Apagó la radio y salió del coche saltando.

-¿Lleváis mucho tiempo esperando? –las pregunto mientras ayudo a Alice a sacar sus cosas, pulso un botón para que el coche se cierre (la capota del coche) y otro para que se active la alarma.

Ángela y Jessica estaban sentadas en las escaleras del porche con una pequeña mochila cada una. A Ang la conozco casi desde que éramos niñas ya que éramos vecinas en Forks hasta que me mudé, más tarde ella se mudó igualmente cuando su padre, el Sr. Webber fue trasladado por su empresa de una sucursal de Port Angeles a California. Aunque la verdad, Ang y yo éramos bastante tímidas y calladas así que no solíamos juntarnos mucho, excepto para algún trabajo del instituto u para algún cumpleaños… vamos, que en raras ocasiones.

-No, tranquila. Acabamos de llegar –responde alegre Jess.

-Bien, el chico de las pizzas está por llegar no creo que tarde mucho –añade Alice subiendo las escaleras del porche.

-Mientras podemos irnos haciendo hueco –las digo yo mientras abro la puerta de casa y las hago pasar al salón.

Eran las doce y media de la noche. Estábamos todas tiradas en unos sacos de dormir que había encontrado en el trastero. Habíamos visto una película, terminado las dos pizzas, comido palomitas… y ahora estábamos pintándonos las uñas Alice de naranja, Jess de rojo, Ang de verde y yo de azul mientras hablábamos de todo y de nada.

Me gustaba esta sensación. Tener amigas y estar con ellas. Nunca antes lo había hecho y me gustaba, mucho. Todas me escuchaban quejarme, hablar y comentar y ellas me daban sus consejos, opiniones y luego cambiábamos puestos y yo era la que las escuchaba y las daba mi opinión y consejo. Me sentía escuchada, a gusto y querida.

Después de una sesión de maquillaje, dos pelis más, un par de juegos y muchas, muchas risas, finalmente, nos quedamos dormidas en un profundo sueño del cual no despertamos hasta que dieron cerca de la una de la tarde y todo por Alice…

-Vamos chicas –gritaba la pequeña duende.

-Urg, Alice, vete a la mierda –gruñí con mi típico mal humor mañanero.

-Uff, alguien está de mal humor –canturreó la duende.

-¿Y quién no, Alley? –pregunta Jess intentando no gruñirla-. Contigo dando saltos tan temprano… el dolor de cabeza y el mal humor es raro que no aparezcan.

-Anda Alice, tranquilízate un poco –añade la ronca voz de Ang.

-¿Pronto? –pregunta Alice con un grito y todas gemimos de dolor mientras nos tapábamos las cabezas con las mantas-. Es la una de la tarde, casi la hora de comer –continua Alice-, además, es sábado: día de compras.

-Um, Alice, ¿no podemos esperar al lunes? Hoy me da a mi que ninguna se va a mover del sitio –dice Ang mientras se gira y la da la espalda intentando volver a quedarse dormida.

-Jo, entonces ¿Qué hacemos hoy? –pregunta Alice.

-Dormir –gritamos las tres, Jess, Ang y yo.

-Uh, está bien –dice Alice a regañadientes mientras se tumba de nuevo en el saco de dormir-. Menos mal que no me había quitado el pijama. Oir, mañana hay un mercadillo en la plaza del...

-Alice –gritamos las tres de nuevo y le lanzo uno de mis cojines.

Finalmente, dos horas después, nos decidimos a levantarnos y preparo algo rápido para poder comer. Nos quedamos viendo una película que daban por la televisión y después de llorar con el final, decidimos arreglarnos un poco, recoger todo y salir a dar una vuelta por las calles aunque finalmente cogemos mi coche y nos vamos a una playa diferente a la que normalmente vamos (que es la que está justo detrás de nuestras casas).

Pasan los días y yo cada vez me siento más a gusto, más… más libre. No tengo que preocuparme por mi madre, puedo hacer lo que quiero, estoy con mis amigas y me lo paso genial.

El domingo Alice nos recoge en su deportivo amarillo y nos arrastra a un mercadillo donde compro una pulsera y poco más.

El lunes, por la mañana temprano, Alice llama a mi puerta y me arrastra a todo un día entero de compras por el centro comercial. Me compra un armario entero de ropa: camisetas y camisas de todos los tipos (tirantes, media manga, manga corta, manga larga), jerseys, vestidos (de verano e invierno), faldas, pantalones (vaqueros y de vestir, de toda clase de tipos y largo: cortos, ajustados, largos…), incluso me obligó a entrar a Victoria's Secret… no pude pararla y continuó comprando camisones que ni loca me pondrías, ropa interior atrevida…

-Alice, ¿para que quiero esto? Mi ropa interior es… -digo pero me corta antes de dejarme acabar.

-Aburrida, toda tu ropa es aburrida, Bella. Te oculta, no tiene personalidad. Además, ¿y si algún día un chico te ve con unas bragas de abuela y un sujetador con dibujitos infantiles? Te aseguro que eso le hará echarse para atrás y no intentará ni meterte mano.

-No busco que los tíos me metan mano, Al –la digo avergonzada-. ¿Habla la voz de la experiencia? –la digo en burla.

-No, habla la voz de tu personal shopper –dice ella.

-Bueno pues… deja ya de comprar, no voy a poder pagarte todo esto –la digo cuando me doy cuenta de que vamos cargadas de bolsas y que una más me hará caer.

-Oh, si que me lo pagaras, pero tan solo que con favores. Además, esto a lo que tu llamas tortura, para mi es parte del pago –finaliza cortante la conversación y continua mirando ropa y después, pasamos a tiendas de zapatos, accesorios…

Después de dejar todas las bolsas en su coche, me arrastra (si, todo lo que hace hoy es arrastrarme de un lado para otro) a un centro de belleza. Eso si que es una tortura: cortan mi pelo, arreglan mis uñas, quitan cada pelo que hay en mis piernas e ingles, dan forma a mis cejar, cuidan mi cara con cremas…

Al llegar a casa, todo lo que deseo es tirarme en el sofá del salón, ya pensaré luego en deslizarme escaleras arriba hasta mi cama. Mientras, el remolino de emociones que es Alice, sube y baja continuamente de mi habitación al coche del coche a mi habitación… sube las bolsas y luego la oigo abrir el armario y…

-Vamos Isabella –dice Alice meneando mi hombro-. Despierta.

Me obliga a cambiarme mi ropa y, cuando abro el armario encuentro que no queda rastro de mi ropa antigua, tan solo la nueva que Alice a comprado. Cuando la pregunto, ella tan solo dice que era la hora de cambiar y se encoje de hombros, después me apremia y me obliga a probarme un nuevo conjunto de ropa.

Al día siguiente, a media mañana, me Alice me llama a casa y dice que esta noche va a haber una fiesta en la playa, justo la que está cerca de mi casa, y que podríamos ir y disfrutar un poco de las vacaciones. No me da tiempo a aceptar, simplemente dice que se pasará pronto para prepararnos y cuelga.

A las cinco de la tarde, aparece en la puerta de mi casa. Me peina, me maquilla suavemente y me obliga a que me vista con unos shorts vaqueros de color blanco y una camisa de tirantes de color azul que es amplia y deja a la vista parte de mi sujetador negro de encaje. Me miro al espejo y observo que en realidad no parezco una zorra barata, que es lo que pensé que parecería cuando me pusiera la camiseta, pero en realidad no enseña tanto como imaginaba, tan solo deja a la vista el comienzo del sujetador y los tirantes. El maquillaje es ligero y sutil, tan solo resalta mis ojos con la raya pintada de color azul y un poco de brillo en los labios.

Me giro para encontrarme a una Alice despampanante. Lleva un top amarillo y una camiseta amplia y semitransparente por encima, con una manga caída. Unos shorts de un azul vaquero pálido. El pelo corto y oscuro destaca por una diadema amarilla. Lleva muy poquito maquillaje. Realmente parece una pequeña duende de mirada pícara.

-Vaya, que guapa estás, Alice –la halago mientras ella gira y pasea como si fuera una modelo.

-Gracias, tú también –dice pícara.

-Sí, ¿por qué será? –bromeo y ambas nos echamos a reír.

Cuando llegamos la playa está abarrotada de gente por todos lados, bebiendo, bailando, otros en el agua, otros sentados… Cojo una bebida y descubro que contiene un poco de alcohol, pero lo dejo pasar, esta noche no quiero preocuparme por nada, no quiero pensar en la resaca del día siguiente ni nada parecido. Alice y yo nos deslizamos donde todo el mundo baila y bailamos, nos dejamos llevar por la música y el ritmo. Entonces, Alice va a por otra bebida y me quedo sola bailando.

Siente como alguien se acerca por mi espalda, se pega a mi y comienza a bailar. No me giro, ni pregunto quien es, ni me paro, es más, saco la chica adolescente y sexy que hay en mi y que no conocía, la libero y la dejo bailar y pegarse a su compañero. Me muevo de forma provocativa y me pego todo lo que puedo a él. Sus manos se posan en mis caderas y siento como _algo_ crece contra mi culo.

-No comiences algo que no termines –dice una hermosa voz ronca que me suena familiar.

Me hace girar y entonces la chica sexy y salvaje vuelve a ocultarse, ahora tan solo somos mi timidez y yo, con un ligero mareo debido a las dos cervezas que he bebido.

-Edward –digo sorprendida.

-¿Bella? –pregunta mientras aleja su cara unos cuantos centímetros para poder verme mejor-. Genial, estoy tan borracho que creo que de verdad estás aquí –le oigo suspirar.

La música sigue, pero nosotros estamos parados, mirándonos a la cara fijamente.

-Edward… -digo avergonzada mientras el rubor cubre mis mejillas.

-Oh, Dios mío. Pero, ¿Swan, tú que haces aquí? –dice cuando de verdad se da cuenta de que soy yo.

-Alice –me encojo de hombros. Entonces intento apartarme de él-. Yo… tengo, tengo que irme... –mascullo asustada de ver al chico que tan mal me cae pero que no abandona nunca un solo pensamiento mío.

Su mano se aferra a mi brazo nada más alejarme dos pasos de él. No me aprieta, ni me hace daño, pero su agarre es férreo.

-No, quédate –me dice y al ver mi que intento darle alguna escusa como que tengo que ir a casa porque... ¡Dios! ¡Porque estoy empezando a perder la cabeza!-. Venga Swan, sueltate el pelo, se tú misma –me reta.

_Bella, vive, porque la vida es corta y luego te arrepentirás de las cosas que no has podido hacer. Vive, Bells, se libre, y se tú misma_, oígo la voz de mi prima Tanya, la gemela de Rose, las hermanas pequeñas de mi primo Jasper. Eso fue lo que me dijo hace casi tres verano cuando la pregunté porque no paraba de ir a fiestas y hacer locuras si tenía una salud muy débil. Dos días después me enteré de que tenía leucemia (que es cuando tienes cáncer en la sangre, el suyo estaba muy avanzado y no tenía remedio ni cura) y a la semana siguiente sufrió una última recaída y finalmente murió.

-¿Ser yo misma? –pregunto en voz alta.

-Sí, Swan, ser tú, solo tú… -dice pero entonces soy yo y mis brazos rodean su cuello y lo empujan hacia abajo para juntar mis labios con los suyos.

Mi primer beso. Yo nunca he besado a nadie y no sé que hacer. Tan solo junto mis labios contra los suyos y entonce, cuando se le pasa la impresión y creo que me va a empujar y rechazar, me rodea con sus brazos y me acerca más a él. Mueve sus labios contra los míos, primero despacio y después sus labios atrapan mi labio inferior y yo le imito atrapando su labio superior con los míos. Es un juego de labios. Me junto de nuevo hasta quedar casi encima de él e involuntariamente, separo mi boca de la suya para soltar un gemido cuando su duro paquete choca contra mí. Choca de nuevo sus labios contra los míos y aprovecha que mis labios están separados para rozarlos con su lengua y convertir el juego de labios en una guerra de lenguas que luchan por dominar el beso…

La luz del sol que entra por mi ventana me da justamente en los ojos. Me remuevo en mi cama y hundo mi nariz en mi almohada, la cual está un poco dura y se mueve bajo mi cabeza. Entonces, cuando siento como unos fuertes brazos me rodean la cintura y me acercan a un cuerpo cálido es cuando me levanto repentinamente.

-Dios mío –exclamo al ver a Edward Cullen tumbado a mi lado, pero inmediatamente me arrepiento cuando un dolor agudo golpea mi cabeza.

-Duérmete, Swan –masculla con la voz ronca mientras sus brazos me empujan de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

-Pero… pero…

-No pasó nada, tan solo te traje a casa. Nos seguimos besando y nos quedamos dormidos. No tienes de qué preocuparte, sigues siendo virgen –susurra con un deje bromista al final y yo le pego un manotazo en el brazo-. ¡Ay! –se queja mientras se gira y se acerca a mi cuerpo. Yo aun sigo sentada, por lo que apoya su cabeza en mi regazo-. Si no quieres dormir, al menos déjame a mi hacerlo… -masculla apretando mi piernas con sus brazos como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-No soy un peluche… -comento en un susurro pero no me hace ni caso-. ¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto entonces de repente.

-¿El qué? –me pregunta el de vuelta aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Ser… ser así. En el instituto te burlas de mi, me haces enfadar. Ayer me besas…

-Tú me besaste –corrige.

-Y tu me devolviste el beso –le devuelvo.

-Ni lo niego ni me arrepiento de ello –susurra.

-¿Ves? Ahora dices eso y te comportas de forma arrogante, cuando hace un minuto apretabas su brazos a mi alrededor y parecías un niño pequeño abrazando un peluche -digo y en respuesta el vuelve a apretar mis piernas con sus brazos, los cuales seguían ahí-. ¿Por qué lo haces? –vuelvo a preguntar.

Él gira su cabeza lo justo para estar cara a cara y abre los ojos. Sonríe y dice:

-Te hago enfadar por dos motivos: estás preciosa cuando te enfadas y sus mejillas se ponen rojas y porque es la única manera que tengo de llamar tu atención… ¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo? –pregunta y suena como un reto.

¿Dejar de meterse conmigo y hacerme en fadar? Por un lado estaría bien, pero por otro… echaría de menos esos pequeños piques. Además, siento que me presta atención cuando lo hace. Y, en el fondo, me gusta que se meta conmigo porque, si soy sincera, estoy enamorada de Edward desde que lo vi en el parque el día que me mudé. Aquel día me monté en el columpio y caí, pero Edward me calmó cuando me puse a llorar y llamó a mi madre… No, no me gustaría que dejara de hacerlo.

-No, no dejes de hacerlo. Tú ya llamabas mi atención desde antes de que empezaras a hacerme enfadar –murmuro con un deje cabreado y un tanto avergonzada por mis palabras.

-Bien, porque no pensaba dejar de hacerlo –dice y alza su cabeza para besar castamente mis labios. Le golpeo dulcemente el brazo, él se queja y ambos reímos-. Bella, se que lo que te voy a decir a continuación puede sonar cursi o tonto y que viniendo de parte del chico que se mete contigo y te hace enfadar va a sonar aun peor o puede que piense que lo hago por una apuesta o broma, pero la verdad es que, desde que te caiste de ese columpio y empezaste a llorar, nunca has dejado de estar en todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos –sus ojos esmeraldas brillan y no dejan de mirar los míos mientras que mi corazón acelera la velocidad de sus pulsaciones-, y, creo que estoy enamorado de ti. No tienes que sentir lo mismo, no quier que digas ahora nada, puedo esperar. Tan solo quería que lo supieras –finaliza en voz baja.

Estoy en shock. El saber que el siente por mi lo mismo que yo siento por él es… una sensación increíble, tal que no tengo palabras para expresarlo. Bajo mi cabeza y beso castamente sus labios. Cuando me alejo él alza la cabeza, en busca de mis labios, nos besamos por un rato. Y pensar que hemos perdido tanto tiempo… pero no me arrepiento. Pero no le puedo decir lo que siento por él ahora, no puedo decírselo, no es el momento y no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta.

-Y, ahora ¿podemos dormir? Yo no sé tú pero yo tengo algo de resaca, se suele curar durmiendo o tomando un desayuno compuesto por aspirinas –dice cuando rompemos el beso.

-Está bien… durmamos. Me duele la cabeza a horrores-digo mientras me tumbo junto a él. Sus brazos me rodean nuevamente, me acerca a él y, juntos, con las piernas entrelazadas, nos volvemos a quedar dormidos.

Siento algo subir por mi cuello, mis labios, mis mejillas y provoca que me despierte. Abro los ojos y todo lo que veo son dos esmeraldas mirarme fijamente. Sonríe y baja su boca hasta mi oído.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente –canturrea y besa mi mejilla.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto mientras me estiro y me desperezo. El dolo de cabeza ya no está.

-Pareces una gatita estirándote así –sonríe y besa castamente mis labios-. Son las cuatro de la tarde –dice cuando se separa pero enseguida vuelve a besarme y, no puedo evitarlo, profundizo el beso. Soy una completa adicta a sus besos y a sus labios y… ¡a todo él!

Su lengua acaricia la mía lentamente. Si lo estuviera viendo desde fuera pensaría que es un asco, un intercambio de saliva y de gérmenes. Pero la verdad es que la sensación el increíble y la forma en que su lengua se mueve lentamente contra la mía en un principio es sexy de tal manera que no puedo evitar ni reprimir el gemido que escapa de mi boca.

Entonces Edward entra en pleno modo acción. Su lengua se mueve mucho más deprisa y exigente, sin perder el tono dulce y sexy, contra la mía. Mientras yo siento un calo subir por todo mi cuerpo cuando sus manos agarran dulcemente mi cadera.

Alzo mis manos y acaricio su pelo, atrayendo su cabeza a la mía, para que no pare de besarme. Su cuerpo se pega al mío y entonces lo siento, a su… amiguito, pero no me preocupo por eso ahora, lo único que quiero es disfrutar de la sensación que Edward me hace sentir, el fuego que hace que corra por mis venas…

Sus manos agarran mi camiseta, y en una de las veces que nos separamos para coger aire, me mira a los ojos, pidiendo permiso y yo… ¿Qué mierdas?, pienso, tomo anticonceptivos, me cuido y además después de lo que paso… Asiento y me vuelve a besar.

Poco a poco, sus manos van quitando mi camiseta y yo me elevo y separo mis labios un segundo para que pueda quitármela. La lanza y yo desabotono su camiseta negra y me deshago de ella. Pasa sus manos por mi vientre, sube por mi estómago y llega a mis pechos haciéndome sentir cosas que nunca antes he sentido. Exploro su musculoso pecho con mis manos y gemidos salen de su boca para acompañar los míos y entonces se separa.

-No –dice en voz alta mientras se tumba a mi lado y pone el brazo sobre sus ojos-. No. No es el momento, ni el lugar. No tengo protección y tú eres… -comienza a balbucear.

Le interrumpo sentándome encima de él a horcajadas.

-Bella… -sisea mientras me inclino y susurro en su oído.

-No soy virgen –murmuro avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetirlo… -le pido y finalmente acabo contándole cómo me rompí el himen montando en bicicleta. Él se ríe y yo le pego por eso lo que le hace volver a reír y acabamos riéndonos los dos. Finalmente me dice que no tengo que avergonzarme por ello que para él sigo siendo la inocente, pura y virgen Bella Swan, también le golpeé por eso, aunque me gane un mordisco. Le grité que era un vampiro asesino que quería mi sangre y él me dijo que sí y se lanzó a morderme de nuevo. Acabamos tirados por el suelo y riéndonos como posesos.

-Dime –le dice al móvil, el cual ha sonado tantas veces que no a podido ignorarlo más-. Sí… sí, espera –pone la mano en el micrófono-. Es Emmett mi hermano. Se va una pequeña casa que tenemos a las afueras de Forks que nuestros padres compraron al finalizar el verano pasado. Va a ver a su novia y quiere que Alice y yo vayamos para que nos la presente… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-Claro, mi padre y mis primos viven allí también –le respondo sonriente y le doy un casto beso antes de que se ponga a hablar con Emmett para confirmar nuestra asistencia.

Una hora después, los hermanos Cullen y yo estamos en el Jeep del mayor de ellos. Alice al verme me abrazó y gritó un "bienvenida a la familia, cuñada" y me explicó que estaba feliz de saber que su hermano y yo estábamos juntos. Emmett, el mayor de todos por un año, me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me ahogo y me gritó un "a mis brazos, cuñada" y comenzamos el viaje. Nos turnamos para conducir y así hacer tan solo las paradas justas, por lo cual tardamos tan solo un día y medio en llegar. Iba yo conduciendo y los demás estaban dormidos cuando el cartel de Forks me dio la bienvenida.

-Emmett –digo mientras aminoro la velocidad y muevo el brazo del copiloto. Me cuesta un par de intentos pero finalmente despierta y me indica la casa a la que tenemos que ir. Sonrió al descubrir que es la de mis primos y que la novia de Emmett debe ser mi prima Rosalie.

Emmett aprieta la bocina cuando paro frente a la casa, despertando así a sus hermanos y haciendo que los habitantes de dicha casa salgan.

-Rose –grito bajando rápidamente del Jeep y saludando a mi prima. Nos abrazamos y después de todas las explicaciones les presento a Edward y Alice, a Emmett ya le conocían. La tía Sue nos invita a pasar y nos quedamos a cenar prometiendo volver mañana a comer con mi tío y mi padre, los cuales están de pesca.

Emmett nos lleva a la casa que sus padres compraron a las afueras y, estoy tan casada que me quedo dormida y tan solo me despierto cuando siento una mirada clavada en mí

-No me mires fijamente –le digo a Edward y giro y entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy en una cama. Abro los ojos y le pregunto qué hora es.

-Las once de la noche, has dormido una hora –me responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Los demás?

-En la piscina del sótano.

-Entonces puedo decir que estamos solos en casa

-Estamos solos en casa –repite y asiente con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de que estos se acerque a los míos. Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo y acabamos ambos sin camiseta y Edward sobre mi-. Bella… -sisea mi nombre cuando mi lengua roza el lóbulo de su oído y mis manos bajan hasta el botón de sus vaqueros, dándome a entender que no podrá contenerse más si sigo así y bien, porque no quiero que paremos-. Bella –repite de nuevo esta vez con voz ronca-, para o no podré contenerme, no quiero que nuestra primera vez, la tuya, se así.

-Edward, no necesito que me prepares una cena romántica y lo hagamos después en un lecho de rosas con velas alrededor. No quiero nada especial, solo a ti y eso ya lo tengo –beso sus labios castamente y continuo-. Aquí lo importante es que te quiero y, por lo que me dijiste el otro día tu sientes lo mismo. No necesito más, tan solo tu, yo y esta cama o cualquier otra.

-No me puedes decir esas cosas cuando no llevo protección, Bella… -gruñe y le explico que me protejo y que todo es gracias a mi loca madre y su "instinto maternal"-. Recuérdame que le de las gracias a tu loca madre –dice cuando termino y me besa y continuamos acariciándonos y el calor en el habiente aumenta mientras que el suave silencio de la habitación era roto por nuestro gemidos.

Las manos de Edward quitaron hábilmente mis pantalones y me ayudó a quitar los suyos. No pude evitar quedarme embobada al ver el cuerpo de modelo que Calvin Klein que tenía ante mí. Acarició mi cuerpo haciendo que mi espalda se arquease para quitarme el sujetador. Sus manos se apoderaron de mis pechos y fue entonces cuando el calor entre mis piernas se hizo insoportable y no pude evitar gemir cada vez más alto y elevar mis caderas en busca de la fricción que necesitaba.

Edward gemía cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se tocaban a través de la tela de nuestra ropa interior y cada vez le sentía ponerse más y más duro contra mi cuerpo. Las manos de Edward comienzan a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la tira de mis braguitas y después de mirarme a los ojos y recibir un casto beso de mi parte, se deshace completamente de mi ropa dejándome expuesta ante él.

No siento vergüenza cuando su mirada observa todo mi cuerpo. Me siento guapa, querida, enamorada y caliente. Le ayudo a quitarse los boxers y los lanza lejos junto a toda la ropa. Nuevamente mira mis ojos, yo asiento y se coloca entre mis piernas.

-Te quiero –decimos ambos mientras va introduciendo su miembro poco a poco en mi interior.

Al principio me siento incómoda pero después de unos segundo vuelve a besarme y se mueve contra mi. La sensación es extasiante, única inimaginable. Siento como un calor recorre todo mi cuerpo y tengo la sensación de gritar y de que se apresure lo que está apunto de ocurrir.

-Edward –gimo cuando nuestros labios se separan y comienzo a imitar sus movimientos haciendo que un placentero fuego se extienda por todo mi cuerpo hasta las puntas de los pies.

Empiezo a temblar y entonces, exploto en un fuerte orgasmo. Ambos gritamos nuestros nombres en el acto y caemos rendidos, agotado mientras los pequeños espasmos post-orgasmo nos invaden y se van pasando lentamente…

Edward me besa una última vez antes de salir de mi y tumbarse a mi lado. Me abraza y me susurra al oído:

-Te quiero, Bella Swan

-Y yo a ti, Cullen, te quiero –le digo y después la pregunta surge repentinamente en mi cabeza- ¿nos bañamos en la piscina?

Edward me mira y sonríe antes de asentir y salir de la cama para buscan su bañador, cojo el mío y ambos bajamos cogidos de las manos desde la habitación de Edward en la tercera planta hasta el sótano.

Alice y Jasper están hablando sentados en la esquina de la piscina en el agua, donde no cubre mientras que Em y Rose están desaparecidos.

-Quiero probar algo –me dice antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras que daban a la parte menos profunda-. ¿Confías en mi? –pregunta mientras extiende su mano hacia mi de nuevo.

-La duda ofende –bromeo mientras tomo su mano-, pero te recuerdo que tengo pánico a la parte profunda –le recuerdo cuando comenzamos a dirigirnos a esta.

-Confía… -dice parándose en el borde-. A la de tres coge aire y cierra los ojos. Una, dos… ¡Tres! –grita y nos hace saltar. El agua nos golpea y siento sus labios contra los míos mientras subimos de nuevo a la superficie.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>Hola :D<p>

Una vez más aquí, antes de nada quiero decir que tarde dos días en escribirlo y que no pensé que sería tan largo. Al principio quería hacer uno largo de 10 páginas o así pero cuando me encontré llegando a la página número 16 en el Word puse el contador de palabras y releí las normas e intenté resumir el final… pero creo que no quedó tan mal, ¿no?.

Antes de nada, quiero que sepan que cuando acabe el concurso lo dividiré en capítulos (tal vez cuatro) y añadiré un final (Posiblemente comience ya en Octubre).

Sin nada más que dejaros un beso,

Cris.


End file.
